


so far from heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Punishment, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: to be honest, i didn't know if i should post this ... i've never written anything other than anal/gay sex (lol) so this was new for me oof please tell me what u all think





	so far from heaven

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, i didn't know if i should post this ... i've never written anything other than anal/gay sex (lol) so this was new for me oof please tell me what u all think

“You want to be touched,” Jenna states, Josh nodding eagerly. He hasn’t been touched. Jenna doesn’t plan to touch him any time soon. Instead, she ignores the nod and turns away to where Tyler is tied up, cock straining and nearly purple with how bad he needs to cum. This is a punishment for Josh. She still tortured Tyler. Tyler looks at Jenna with glossy, half-lidded eyes and whines, fingers curling at the restraints.

“Please, mama.” Josh whimpers, jerking away when Jenna smacks him just hard enough to be a warning. He knows he’s not supposed to talk, but his cock is so hard it _hurts _and watching Jenna touch Tyler is making it so much worse. Jenna has an evil grin now, lips curling as she glances down at Josh’s cock. She knows how bad he wants it, refuses to give it to him. She doesn’t know if she’ll let him cum.

The blonde spins back around, moving towards Tyler, short but still there fingernail dragging up his chest. Tyler whines, stomach contracting at the touch, looking up with pleading eyes at his wife. Josh makes a small noise behind them, glossy eyes watching her every move,  _ Tyler’s  _ every move. Tyler squirms, Jenna allows it. She isn’t harsh with him. This is about Josh’s punishment. Jenna moves to straddle the brunette, successfully marking a damp spot on his stomach. She’s wet, Tyler whines again upon feeling it against him.

“You’re so needy, sweetheart.” Jenna smiles a sick smile, bringing her hand up to caress Tyler’s cheek. Tyler makes a noise, raising his hips to press his hard cock against her ass, a needy sound escaping him as he tries to grind against her. “Naughty boy. That’s okay. I know how bad you want it.” Jenna drags her finger down his chest, and there’s a loud whine from Josh. She ignores it, even as Tyler looks back at him and keens, hips twitching. It’s no secret he wants Josh, wants Josh near him and wants Josh inside him. Jenna won’t give that to him. Josh doesn’t deserve it.

“Please mama, please. Need Joshie. Please.” Tyler begs, eyes teary. His cock gives a weak twitch, and Jenna clicks her tongue. She leans back and grabs a hold on his cock (ignoring the sound he makes), and gives him a good stroke. Josh makes another sound, Tyler whines, thrusting his hips up into her hand. He’s rebelling now, knowing she won’t punish him. Tyler isn’t wrong.

“Are you sure?” Jenna sits back, now straddling his thighs, humming. When Tyler nods, she smiles, “Or do you want something better, hm?” Tyler’s about to whimper out a response but instead watches with wide eyes as Jenna slides up and drags the head of his cock along her pussy, slick and wet and warm. Tyler whines again, throat spasming. It’s rare any of them get to be anywhere close to that place in between Jenna’s legs unless it’s one of them eating her out. It’s always pegging, Tyler and Josh fucking each other, or toys.

Tyler can’t stop the noises that escape him as Jenna drags the head of his cock along the wet heat once, twice, and he’s there, penetrating her for the first time in forever. Josh cries behind them, hips twitching, drooling as he tries to keep his hands from touching himself. It’s cruel now, as Jenna sinks on Tyler’s cock, watching as said male whines and whimpers. Tyler keeps himself from cumming right then and there. Josh is tearing up now, wanting so badly to touch, but he’s stuck on the chair almost across the room, kept there by Jenna’s order to  _ stay.  _

Jenna rocks her hips, a small moan escaping her, Tyler jerking his hips up into the wet heat of his wife’s pussy, so different than being inside Josh. Jenna smiles, lifting herself and dropping back down, soothingly caressing Tyler’s face as he tugs at the restraints to touch her. She doesn’t untie his hands, but drags her palms down his chest, flicking at his nipples. Josh’s sounds are drowned out by Tyler’s more desperate ones, the male thrusting up into the female on top of him like it’s the last thing he’ll get to do.

Jenna shushes him, calming the small sobs he’s started to release. She slows, dropping her hips down a final time before she turns her head and looks at Josh. Josh whimpers, eyes red with desperate tears, the small drops littering his cheeks. “C’mere.” Is all she says, and then Josh is up, stumbling on his feet as he tries to get to the two on the bed as fast as possible. He eventually does, landing on his knees beside the pair, thrusting his hips forward as his cock brushes Tyler’s stomach. Josh’s cock is swollen, Josh’s cock is purple. He makes a sound in his throat, head spinning with arousal. 

Tyler struggles against his ties, whining and trying to thrust up into Jenna. Her attention isn’t on him now, eyes finally on Josh, who’s staring at where Tyler and Jenna’s bodies connect. He wants to be inside her too, wants to fuck her, eyes burning from staring too long. Jenna curls her fingers in his hair, tugging, and Josh shivers. He’s not allowed to speak, but he wants to beg for her to touch his cock. Jenna knows what he wants. She doesn’t give him what he wants.

“Mama, mmmama, please,” Tyler whimpers, eyes tearing up. He’s so hard inside Jenna, who rocks her hips with a small grin. Tyler whimpers, far gone now. He wants to cum bad, wants to cum  _ now,  _ eyes wide as he looks up at his wife and his boyfriend. Josh looks just as far gone as Tyler, if not farther. Jenna starts her pace back up, this time with Josh closer, giving him a look at what he’s not getting. Jenna knows how bad Josh wants to be inside her.

“Do you think Tyler should get to cum inside, Josh? Think he deserves it?” Tyler keens at the thought, a pathetic sob spilling from his throat. Josh cries too, cock neglected. He doesn’t know, knows Jenna will let Tyler do it anyway, and he doesn’t want him to. Josh wants to get a chance to be inside, wants to cry and thrust his hips against Tyler at the same time, wants to cum. “C’mon, sweetheart,” Jenna coos at Tyler, and Josh was right, “Cum inside me, fill me up.” That’s all it takes. Tyler thrusts his hips up, deep inside her, and lets out a cry as he spills his release inside Jenna. Jenna moans and makes a show of it, showing Josh what he’s missing. 

Tyler shakes through aftershocks afterward, and Josh cries with jealousy. Jenna pulls off Tyler, cum dripping from her pussy, and leans forward to kiss Josh. Josh accepts the kiss, trying to obey so she’ll touch him, “Mama,” He whines when she pulls away, thrusting into Tyler’s hip. Precum drags along the male’s tanned skin, and he’s almost afraid Jenna’s going to smack him again.

“What do you want, honey?” Her voice is smooth, Josh thinks as he tries to keep focus, vision fuzzy. It takes him a moment to register what she asked. Josh opens his mouth and all that comes out is a whine, needy and desperate, begging Jenna for something. Of course, she wants words, and Josh thrusts his hips against Tyler’s warm skin again.

“Inside,” Is all Josh manages out, slurring together needy sounds. He does want inside, wants to be inside Jenna so bad, so bad he’d die for it. Jenna smirks, dragging her hand up to his chest and curling her fingers in his hair. She tugs, just as she did earlier, earning a small whimper in return. She then leans up and pulls apart Tyler’s ties, an evil grin tugging her lips. Josh’s brain doesn’t register that Jenna’s tied him up until she’s helping Tyler into the bathroom. “Mama, nnno,” Josh cries, cock leaking a puddle in his belly button.

“What made you think you get to cum, hm?” Jenna teases, walking back over and stroking Josh’s cheek soothingly. “Not tonight, peaches.” Josh’s lips curl and he sobs, trying to get free from his restraints to get himself off,  _ something.  _ Jenna laughs, “I know, baby, but you were naughty. I’m gonna keep you all tied up until your lil  _ problem  _ goes down and then we can cuddle.” Josh shakes his head, frustrated. He’s far down, stubborn. Jenna frowns. She can’t give him what he wants.

“Need,” Josh whines, the only word he can form, squirming towards her. Jenna looks down at his swollen cock, then back up at him, shaking her head.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter - @lonelydxnce (now @talkdirtycarson)  
Find my Tumblrs - joshiesfreckles, bandito-jishua  
Instagram - @joshiesfreckles, @lonelydxnce
> 
> Stay Safe ♥


End file.
